


Nyande ya ne?

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya, Masato and Natsuki find cats in their dorm rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Russian Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I was wondering which breed of cats the whole team would be, and it ended up with this plot bunny.

—-

It was a Sunday morning, which meant no classes, which meant that Otoya could sleep in for today. He had planned to wake up at nine for breakfast with Tokiya once the latter returned from his part time job, before heading out to meet the other guys for group practice.

_Nya!~_

There was a strange scratching sound at the door around eight, coupled with urgent sounding mewls, and Otoya groaned before rolling out of bed to investigate.

He wasn’t expecting a slim blue-grey cat with deep ocean eyes staring at him once he opened the door, and before he could shoo it away, the cat slipped past his legs and took up a spot on Tokiya’s bed. It took one glance at Otoya, then curled up to go to sleep, and it made Otoya panic after the redhead realised what’s going on.

“Aah, bad kitty! That’s Tokiya’s bed!”

Otoya tried nudge the cat off his roommate’s bed, but it merely glared at him. He tried to pick it up, but it struggled and mewled and clung on to the pillow with its claws, until Otoya had to give up and leave it be.

“Tokiya will kill me if he finds out I let a cat on his bed…” he mumbled, pouting at the cat from where he was sitting at the side of the bed. The cat stared back, then yawned and cleaned itself before curling up to nap. Giving up, the redhead went to take a shower and change into fresh clothes; once he was done, he sat on Tokiya’s bed again, the cat watching him with a sleepy, curious look.

“He looks pretty clean for a stray,” Otoya mused as he clicked his tongue at the cat, putting his hand out for it to sniff. When he didn’t get any response, he hesitated, then gently petted its head, surprised when it let out a soft purr instead of moving away.

“Hora, that’s Tokiya’s bed… You shouldn’t sleep in it. Tokiya will get mad at me.”

The cat batted Otoya’s hand away when he mentioned Tokiya, and mewled at him again before standing up and staring straight at him. That was pretty strange behaviour for a cat, Otoya thought, scratching the back of his head.

“…You don’t like Tokiya?”

The cat shook its head. _Nyao._

“Did Tokiya kick you or something?”

Again, it shook its head. _Nyao._

“Huh… I don’t know if Tokiya-“

_Nya!~_

Otoya blinked again. “Tokiya.”

_Nya._

Was this cat responding to Tokiya’s name? The redhead wasn’t sure, but he should find out fast before Tokiya himself came back from work and found a cat on his bed.

“How did you manage to find my room, kitty? Did someone let you in?”

The cat didn’t mewl, but padded up to Otoya and rubbed its head against his arm. Smiling, the redhead scratched it behind the ears, feeling the rumbling purr it made.

“I wonder if Tokiya likes cats…”

_Nya._

“Haha, I’m sure you’ll like Tokiya if you continue being cute-“

The cat batted his hand away and mewled; Otoya was sure it was frowning at him. Really strange behaviour for a cat.

“… You don’t like being called cute?”

It continued to stare at him with that familiar frown-like expression, and Otoya picked it up after a moment’s hesitation. He cocked his head, and the cat mewled before batting at his nose.

“Aah, bad kitty… Fine, I won’t call you cute.” Otoya sighed, scratching the cat behind the ears again. “I wonder if Tokiya would-“

_Nya!_

“Ah, right, I shouldn’t wonder about Tokiya since-“

_Nya!_

Otoya paused again, lifting the cat so that he could look at him properly.

“… Tokiya?”

_Nya?_

“Tokiya.”

_Nya~_

“Tokiya!”

_Nya!_

Otoya laughed, and the cat batted him on the nose.

“Haha, so cute! I should name you Tokinyan!”

_Nyao!_

Again, the cat batted him on the nose, making him laugh more until it bit him lightly on the ear.

“Ow, hey!” Otoya pouted, rubbing at the injured part. “You don’t like the name Tokinyan?”

_Nyao._

“But I can’t call you Tokiya-“

_Nyan!_

Otoya blinked.

And blinked.

“Tokiya?”

_Nya!_

“But you can’t be Tokiya. Tokiya’s not a cat…”

_Nya!_

Otoya frowned, and the cat frowned back, before wriggling out of the redhead’s grasp. It leapt onto Tokiya’s desk where the raven-haired teen’s laptop was and somehow managed to turn the device on. Impressed, he moved closer while the cat tapped out something on the word processor.

`i am tokiya`

It took a long while before Otoya realised that the cat was, in fact, his roommate, especially after he said ‘Tokiya’ and it mewled in response.

“B-but, it can’t be! How can Tokiya be a cat-“

His phone rang, and Otoya scrambled to pick it up. “Hello?”

“Ittoki! Jinguuji is-“

 


	2. Turkish Van

—-

“Ittoki! Jinguuji is missing.”

Otoya could hear the slight worry in Masato’s voice even when the latter was perfectly calm, and the redhead sighed a little, scratching the cat- wait, _Tokiya_ behind the ears.

“Are you sure he’s still not asleep?”

“I’ve checked his bed but it’s empty. And I know he’s not the type to sleepwalk.”

Otoya frowned a little and glanced down at Tokiya, who mewled and typed out on his laptop.

`ask hijirikawa if he saw a cat in his room```

“Nee, Masa… is there a cat somewhere in your room?”

“I have no time to worry about a cat, Ittoki. I can’t contact Jinguuji; he didn’t bring his phone along with him. And normally he’d still asleep around this time, not missing in his bed-“

“Just check, please? I’ll be right over to explain things.”

“… Alright.”

Hanging up, Otoya sighed and packed up Tokiya’s laptop, chuckling a little when Tokiya-cat mewled and pawed at him.

“C’mon, this way you don’t have to keep mewing at me since I can’t understand cat,” he explained, slinging the laptop bag over his shoulder before picking Tokiya-cat up and scratching lightly behind his ears. “Let’s go before Masa starts worry-embroidering.”

—

Two knocks at the door, and Masato quickly opened it, looking rather annoyed while a fluffy white cat with a brownish markings on its head and a full golden brush tail sat primly on Ren’s bed, with what Otoya figured was Ren’s miffed face. Tokiya-cat mewled and wriggled out of Otoya’s arms, and the redhead let him go, smiling when the blue-grey cat padded over to the white-gold cat and started a conversation. At least, that’s what Otoya thought when the two started mewing at each other.

“Ahem.”

Otoya blinked when Masato coughed and stepped aside, laughing a little sheepishly before he entered the room. “Ah, gomen…” he mumbled, then brightened up. “So you’ve got a cat, na?”

“Yes. And it seems you have one as well.”

“Yep. That’s Tokiya. And your cat should be Ren.”

Masato’s eyebrow raised. “That cat is Jinguuji?”

The redhead nodded, setting up Tokiya’s laptop on the platform on Masato’s side of the room. Immediately Tokiya-cat bounded over to Otoya’s side and nudged him away before tapping out on the keyboard, Ren-cat slinking calmly behind him.

`i dont understand what happened to us```

Ren-cat made a snuffling sound, and tapped on the laptop as well, much to Tokiya-cat’s annoyance.

`i need to use the bathroom but hijirikawa wont let me```

Masato’s eyes went wide at the two cats, looking incredulously at Otoya who only shrugged and scratched behind Tokiya-cat’s ears before he went over to open the bathroom door, earning a thankful mewl from Ren-cat.

“Ichinose… and Jinguuji… are cats…”

“Strange, isn’t it?” Otoya sat back down beside Tokiya-cat and continued to scratch behind those ears, earning a rumbling purr in return. “I don’t get it myself, but I hope it wears off soon. Though, Tokiya is pretty cute when he’s small like this- Oi, mou, Tokiya!”

Otoya pouted when Tokiya-cat nipped at his fingers and mewled, tapping away quickly on the laptop.

`i am not cute otoya```

“Fine. You’re not.”

Masato sighed, turning to the bathroom when a loud yowl was heard. Quickly, he went over to the bathroom, frowning when Ren-cat looked up at him with wide innocent blue eyes.

“What do you want, Jinguuji?”

_Nya!_

“I don’t speak cat.”

_Nya nyao!_

Masato huffed, crossing his arms just as Otoya peeked in, Tokiya-cat right behind him. The two cats mewled at each other for a moment, then the younger one padded over to paw at the flush handle.

“… There is no way I’m cleaning up after Jinguuji,” Masato quickly replied after he realised what the white cat wanted him to do, turning back to his side of the room instead. “No way in seven hells.”

“Eeh, but it’s not forever, right?” Otoya called out after him, flushing the potty for Ren-cat before joining his classmate back in the main room, both cats at his heel. “It’ll probably be for a day or two or something.”

“I’m still not cleaning up after him.”

“But Masa~”

Otoya’s cellphone rang just as he was about to sit beside the older teen, and he almost dropped it when a loud joyful cry was heard just as he answered it, followed by frantic yowls.

“Otoya-kun!! You can’t believe what I’ve just found!!”


	3. Munchkin

—-

“Otoya-kun!! You can’t believe what I’ve just found!!”

“…A cat, Natsuki?”

“A cat- wait, how did you know?”

Otoya laughed sheepishly. “Uhm, long story… Don’t mind if Masa and I went over?”

“Sure thing, Otoya-kun.”

Hanging up, the redhead sighed and looked at his older classmate. “C’mon Masa. If we don’t hurry, Syo would be squished to death by Natsuki.”

—

Sure enough, once Otoya opened the door to Natsuki’s room (he knew the older blond always kept it unlocked for some reason), a small ball of ginger fuzz shot out from the room and huddled behind Masato’s feet, shivering from fright. The remaining two S Class cats took pity on their tiny classmate, the grey cat grooming him on the head while the white cat nuzzled him gently.

“Aaah, Mikan-chan, don’t run away!”

Upon hearing Natsuki’s plea, the little ginger cat, Syo-cat, froze and hissed, fur rising up and making him look like a kitty equivalent of a pufferfish.  
  
 _Nya nya nyao! Nyao nya!_

“Shinomiya, please don’t harass Kurusu…” Masato frowned, picking up the frightened cat and trying to calm him down by petting him on the head. “He’s clearly traumatised by your actions.”

The tall blond blinked, looking between his classmates and the cats. “Syo-chan? But he’s not here, only this cute little orange kitty-“

_Nya nyao! Nyan nyao!_

Natsuki blinked again, head tilted slightly in confusion.

“Syo… chan?”

_Nya!!_

“But… How… What… Otoya-kun?”

Otoya sighed. This was going to be a long day.

—

After sitting Natsuki down and explaining that yes, Syo was the little ginger cat and that no, he could not hug his roommate too tightly anymore, Natsuki finally apologised to Syo-cat, who sniffed and hesitated before licking the tips of Natsuki’s fingers when the older teen offered them out.

“This… isn’t permanent, is it?” Natsuki asked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. “I don’t want Syo-chan to be a cat forever, even if he’s still cute…”

Syo-cat mewled and nipped at Natsuki’s fingers lightly before he padded over to Tokiya’s laptop. Glancing at Tokiya-cat to gain permission, he tapped out his thoughts, though it was harder for him since his paws were stubby.

`dont be an idiot natsuki im sure thingsll work out`

The blond smiled, picking Syo-cat up and scratching behind his ears. “I suppose so.”


	4. intermission

—-

A short period of silence befell the group until Otoya’s stomach growled. Shaking his head, Tokiya-cat mewled and nudged Otoya’s arm, quickly tapping out a message.

`you should get breakfast`

“Ah, right!” Otoya stood up, keeping the laptop quickly before scooping Tokiya-cat up into his arms. “I’m getting breakfast with Tokiya. Do you guys wanna tag along?”

“Sure thing!” Natsuki agreed, picking up Syo-cat who yowled and pawed at one of his hats he was playing with. Laughing softly, the blond deposited the ginger kitten into the now-too-big hat, cradling both cat and hat in his arms. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Masato nodded, standing up as well. Ren-cat was at the blue-haired boy’s ankles, occasionally purring and rubbing against his roommate’s legs and making it hard for Masato to walk properly without tripping. In the end, the young teen huffed and kicked Ren-cat away (very lightly mind you; as much as he disliked Ren, he liked cats, and Ren-cat was simply a test of his tolerance). The white cat merely sniffed, running over to Otoya’s side instead and mewled pitifully, hoping to gain his sympathy.

“Aah, Ren, sorry, but I can’t carry both you and Tokiya.” The redhead smiled apologetically, missing the smug look on Tokiya-cat’s face when Ren-cat sniffed again and padded over to Natsuki instead.

“Sorry, Ren-kun… Syo-chan’s too squirmy and I have to keep an eye out for him in case he runs away again.” Syo-cat mewled loudly, as if offended by that statement.

Dejected, the white cat slinked back towards Masato, mewling softly. The teen ignored him, walking quickly to catch up with Otoya and Natsuki, so Ren-cat was forced to walk all the way to the cafeteria.

“Kitties!”

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!”

“Can we pet them, can we?”

“There’s a tiny one, there’s a tiny one!”

“The white one’s so beautiful!”

The three boys blinked when a group of girls from their class suddenly crowded around them and started cooing over the cats. Surprised by the sudden attention towards him, Tokiya-cat tried to hide himself in Otoya’s arms, mewling in annoyance when one of the girls tried to pet him. Syo-cat hissed a little, then relented, only nipping at fingers when they wanted to carry him. Ren-cat basked in the attention, purring and being highly affectionate with the girls when they picked him up for hugs and kisses.

“Ittoki-kun, Shinomiya-kun, Hijirikawa-kun, where did you find these kitties? They’re so adorable!”

Masato was the first to speak before the other two spilled their secret. “They appeared in our rooms this morning,” he explained, sideeying Ren-cat. “We don’t know where they came from either.”

“So lucky!”

“Have you given them names?”

“What are their names?”

The three boys looked at each other, then Natsuki quickly replied. “This is Mikan-chan!” He gestured to the tiny ginger in the hat, ignoring the indignant yowl Syo-cat made. “Mikan-chan’s my cute little kitty!”

Otoya gave a sheepish laugh before looking down at Tokiya-cat, scratching him behind the ears. “A-ah, mine’s Tokki. Have you given yours a name, Masa?”

Masato glanced at the white cat for a long while before deciding on a name. “… _Muyou_.  [useless]”

“Eeeh, Hijirikawa-kun, that’s mean!”

“But he’s so cute, how can you call him that?!”

The blue-haired teen sighed, shaking his head and glaring at Ren-cat when the latter started to mew plaintively. Immediately, all the girls fussed over him, and one of them pouted at Masato as she carried the cat and walked towards him.

“Hijirikawa-kun, you made the kitty cry!” She held Ren-cat up, right in Masato’s face. “Say sorry to Shiro-chan now.”

“…” Masato shot the smug-looking cat another death glare before he muttered an apology, turning away before the girls decided to make him do something else with Ren-cat.

It was then that Haruka and Tomochika turned up, curiosity drawing them towards the small group. When they realised what was happening, Tomochika laughed, clapping her hands to disperse the group.

“Okay, okay, that’s all for now~” She laughed again when the other girls gave a collective whine, winking at the three boys. “We can play with them later, right boys?”

“Aah, right!” Otoya nodded, smiling at the other redhead. “They’ll still be around, don’t worry.”

Haruka remained silent until the other girls left, then smiled shyly at the boys. “You have cats too?”

Natsuki tilted his head slightly. “Too? What do you mean by that, Haruka-chan?”

“Uhm, I have a cat too…” she replied softly, blushing and shaking her head afterwards. “Its name is Kuppuru. But, no one knows about it, except for Tomo-chan.”

“Haruka’s cat is black with pretty green eyes,” Tomochika added on, ushering the group to sit at one of the tables. “It usually comes out at night though, so I don’t get to meet it often. Maybe it’ll be friends with your cats.”

Otoya set the laptop down and turned it on, letting Tokiya-cat paw at it for a while before he noticed the inquisitive looks the two girls have him. Laughing sheepishly, he simply shook his head. “Tokki’s a smart cat. He likes Tokiya’s laptop.”

“I see…” Tomochika peered closer at Tokiya-cat, brows furrowed as if thinking of something. She took a glance at Syo-cat in his hat, then at Ren-cat who was purring while Haruka petted him, and came to a conclusion that was very close to the truth.

“I dont know about you, Haruka, but don’t you think their cats are like their roommates?”


	5. British Bombay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the rest of the fic, while the S Class are in cat form, they will be referred to by their given cat names; Tokiya would be Tokki, Ren is Shiro, and Syo is Mikan.

—-

Otoya and Masato tensed up when Tomochika mentioned the similarities, but Natsuki simply smiled and nodded. “Aren’t they adorable like that? I’m sure Syo-chan would love to meet Mikan-chan if he’s around right now.”

“Ah, speaking of which, where are they?” Haruka asked innocently, smiling when Shiro nudged her hand and purred contentedly.

“Tokiya… He’s not back from his part time job,” Otoya quickly answered, glancing at Tokki to see if he approved. When the cat nodded, he gave a sigh of relief, grinning afterwards. “I think they called him back for something.”

“Jinguuji’s off flirting,” Masato replied, side-eying the purring white cat. “It’s what he does best.”

“Uhm, Syo-chan said he’s visiting his brother at the sister school, so he won’t be back until late,” Natsuki added, petting Mikan lightly on the head and laughing when the little ginger tabby nipped at his fingers.

Tomochika smiled as well, nodding at their answers. “They sound really busy, with the exception of Jinguuji-san, but I think that’s expected of him.” She laughed when the white cat stopped purring and nudged at her arm instead, looking up at her with bright blue eyes. “Aww, Shiro-kun, you’re so adorable… Ne, Masayan, can he stay over at my place for a while?”

“I’d rather he not,” Masato immediately replied, glaring at the white cat who was rubbing against Tomochika’s chest. “He’s a womaniser, and he’ll steal your panties when you aren’t looking.”

Everyone laughed, and Shiro mewled indignantly, flicking his tail at Masato. Haruka smiled, then turned when she saw something by the corner of her eye. “Aah, Kuppuru?”

At her voice, a sleek black cat poked his head out from under a table, green eyes watching the entire scenario. Immediately all three cats and their owners turned to look at the newcomer.

“Kuppuru~” Haruka clicked her tongue and held out her hand for her cat, smiling when he moved closer reluctantly, taking over her lap space but still staring at the other cats. “Kuppuru, I’d like you to meet my classmates.” One by one, she pointed out the boys and their respective cats. “That’s Ittoki-kun and Tokki, Hijirikawa-sama and Shiro-kun, and Shinomiya-san with Mikan-chan.”

The cats stared at each other, until Tokki let out a rather curious-sounding mewl-gurgle, tapping out on the laptop.

`otoya thats him`

Ignoring the shocked, wide eyes of the girls at the sudden intelligence of the blue-grey cat, Otoya quickly turned to Masato and Natsuki, all three boys nodding and standing up at the same time. “Nanami, sorry, but we might have to borrow Kuppuru for a while. We’ll promise to bring him back safe and sound, okay?”

“Uhm, okay…” Haruka blinked when Natsuki reached over and scooped Kuppuru from her lap, took Shiro away from Tomochika, and managed to balance the hat with Mikan in it between the two cats in his arms. “Have fun…?”

“We will try, Nanami,” Masato said, picking Tokki up while Otoya kept the laptop. “Excuse us, please.”

Tomochika waved the three boys off, turning to Haruka with an equally confused expression on her face once they were alone. “I wonder what that was all about.”

“I don’t know either, Tomo-chan, but I’m sure the boys know what they’re doing.”


	6. shapeshifter

—-

Otoya’s room became their rendezvous, since the redhead’s key was readily available, and the closest to the cafeteria. All three boys and four cats were moved into the room, and Otoya locked the door before setting the laptop down on the center table. Tokki squirmed out of Masato’s arms and took charge of the laptop again, sitting regally beside the black device.

Natsuki set the two cats in his arms down, and Shiro flicked his tail at the blond, miffed from being manhandled so roughly, while Kuppuru had the kicked-puppy look on his face. Mikan mewled from inside his hat, only hopping out when Natsuki placed the hat on the table.

“So, now that we have all the cats here… what should we do?” Otoya asked, turning to Masato and Natsuki. The oldest shrugged, while the blue-haired teen crossed his arms .

Tokki mewled to get the attention of everyone, tapping away on the laptop.

`the black cat brought this curse on us`

Immediately all three boys turned to look at the culprit.

“I’ve always thought that the ‘black cat’ superstition wasn’t real,” Natsuki mumbled, shaking his head.

Masato nodded. “There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.”

Kuppuru mewled, and before Otoya could stop him, the black cat ran into the bathroom. A soft green glow could be seen behind the door, and to the others’ surprise, a sheepish looking human face peeked out from behind the door.

“I am sorry, my friends. It is not my intention to bring misfortune upon the three of you.”

Silence.

And then-

“AAAH!”


	7. the curse

—-

The black-cat-now-human yowled in fright from the boys’ collective screaming and shut himself back in the bathroom. The three remaining cats padded over to the door and mewled in unison, though when Mikan tried to scratch at the door, Tokki swiped at the ginger’s ear and hissed a warning.

Masato was the first to recover from the initial shock. “… Ittoki.” He turned to the redhead, nudging him lightly on the shoulder to gain his attention. “You didn’t hide anyone in your bathroom, did you?”

“Huh? No.” Shaking his head, Otoya cautiously walked over to the bathroom, followed by his classmates. “Uhm, hello?” he called out softly, knuckles rapping lightly on the door. “Are you _really_ the black cat, Kuppuru?”

A moment of silence, then the door opened. ‘Kuppuru’ peeked out from behind, green eyes bright. “Yes. That is the name my princess gave me for my cat form. My real name is Aijima Cecil.”

“‘Princess’?” Natsuki tilted his head, quickly picking up Mikan before the tiny ginger started doing any damage. “Cecil-kun, are you referring to our dear Haru-chan?”

Cecil nodded, smiling a little as he emerged from the bathroom and knelt down in front of Tokki and Shiro. He tapped two fingers on their foreheads, then stood up and did the same for Mikan, narrowly missing the annoyed kitten’s claws. “There. You will only have a few hours to change into your human form for a day. It is the best I can do for our curse, until the princess is able to break it.”

“But how are they going to turn back into humans?” Otoya asked, voicing the question that was on everyone’s minds. “And… what happens if Nanami isn’t able to break the curse?”

Cecil tilted his head inquiringly. “Do you not believe in my princess’ ability, Otoya?”

Biting his lip, Otoya looked down, his cheeks colouring from embarrassment. “I’m not saying that she can’t, but… Tokiya and the others aren’t going to live as cats for the rest of their lives…”

“I’m sure Haru-chan will help us, Otoya-kun,” Natsuki reassured the younger teen, smiling as he idly scratched Mikan behind the ears and feeling him purr. “Though, does she know about your situation, Cecil-kun?”

“At the current moment, no,” Cecil sighed. “I had been planning to inform her of my predicament, but it appears that my curse has already extended to your friends, for reasons I have yet to understand. Nevertheless, we will find a way to break this.”

“… Masa, what do you think?”

Masato had been silent while the other three talked, only glancing up when Otoya addressed him directly. He nodded and uncrossed his arms, nudging Shiro away with one foot when the white cat started rubbing at his ankles. “Aijima, how are they supposed to change back into human?”

Cecil brightened up, a big smile on his face. “They are to think of their most loved and cherished person, and believe in their love for them. It is as simple as that!”

Otoya, Masato and Natsuki looked at each other, then at the three cats who looked at them with blank faces. “How are they supposed to know who their most loved person is?” Natsuki asked, cocking his head to one side.

“A trial and error may help,” Cecil offered, shrugging. “For me, it is my princess, Haruka, who is my most treasured person. I wish you luck, my friends, and if you need to find me, just call for Cecil.”

With that, the tanned young man left the room through the window, leaving three confused boys and three disgruntled cats.


	8. most beloved person

“So…” Otoya was the first to break the awkward silence, picking Tokki up and scratching lightly behind his ears. “What now?”

“I suppose we should encourage them to think of their most beloved person,” Natsuki answered, petting Mikan lightly before lifting him up slightly in the air. “Mikan-chan, who’s your beloved person? Try to think, and maybe we can get you human for a while.”

The ginger kitten mewled softly, blinking once before he closed his eyes to think. The boys and cats watched and waited, and after a few minutes, a soft pink glow surrounded Mikan and he morphed back into Syo, still in his pajamas.

“Aaah, you did it, Syo-chan!” Natsuki cheered, hugging his roommate tightly once the pink glow faded and Syo opened his eyes. “You’re human again!”

“Ack, Natsuki, you idiot, don’t squeeze!-” Syo gasped and pushed at the taller blond, trying to wriggle out of the death hug. “Need air, Natsuki!!”

“Shinomiya, I think that’s enough… affection for now,” Masato tried to reason with his classmate, smiling a little when the latter sighed and let go of Syo. The three boys turned to Otoya as Tokki meowed loudly, as if to ask how Syo did it.

“It’s like what that cat guy said, Tokiya.” Syo walked over and gently petted Tokki on the head. “Think of your most important person. For me, it’s my brother Kaoru.”

With a nod, the blue-grey cat closed his eyes and focused, and a pale indigo glow surrounded Tokki before he morphed into Tokiya. He didn’t realise he was still in Otoya’s arms until the redhead commented on it.

“Uwa, Tokiya, I didn’t know you were so light…”

Tokiya turned red at the comment and quickly but gently removed his person from Otoya, coughing and adjusting his clothes. Thankfully he had changed into his normal clothes before he came home; it wouldn’t do if his secret identity as HAYATO was revealed to his friends now. “I was thinking of my mother,” he said, when Otoya asked who he was thinking about.

“Well, that’s two out of three.” Natsuki rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to the remaining cat in the room. “Ren-kun, it’s your turn.”

Shiro mewled lazily and hopped onto Otoya’s bed, burying under the covers. Before anyone could stop him, a warm orange glow was seen through the white sheets, and sure enough, Ren’s bedhead emerged from under the sheets a while later.

“Well, Icchi and Ochibi were lucky this time,” he yawned, then turned to his two classmates with a frown. “Icchi, got any clothes I can borrow for the meanwhile?”

“Ren sleeps naked,” was Masato’s only explanation when the others turned to him for one. “Ichinose, I suggest you give him underwear as well.”

Tokiya sighed and shook his head lightly, rummaging through his closet for clothes before tossing them over to Ren. “We have to find a way out of this mess, and soon.”

“Yeah, but how?” Otoya scratched his head, still trying to figure out everything. “Cecil didn’t give us much detail on this…”

“Maybe we should call him again!” Natsuki suggested, then laughed sheepishly when he felt judging gazes from everyone in the room. “I mean, it is a start…”

Tokiya shook his head again. “And how do we do that? We do not know where he is, and as a cat, it’s harder to find him.”

“First things first though. We gotta find out how long we can stay human,” Syo interrupted, crossing his arms and thinking hard. “And we have to give some sort of explanation to Sensei tomorrow.” He shared a knowing with Ren and Tokiya; three S Class boys knew how strict Hyuuga was with attendance (Ren tested their teacher’s limit for the first few weeks when he kept skipping classes, and the detention after that wasn’t really worth the effort of skipping.)

“Kurusu is right.” Masato checked his watch, noting the time that had past since the three boys turned human. “I’ll keep time for now. Meanwhile, we have to think up of a plan for them.”

Otoya thought for a while, then brightened up. “Maybe Rin-chan can help! He’s best friends with Hyuuga-san, right?”

Natsuki smiled and nodded. “We can ask him, yes! But, are we telling him about the curse as well?”

That made everyone think again. Ringo may be able to handle fairy tales and such, but this… turn of events may be too much for their pink-haired teacher to handle.

Before anyone could say anything, Otoya’s stomach growled, interrupting everyone’s train of thought. “Oh, ahahaha, I kinda forgot to get food when we were at the cafeteria earlier. I think we should get something to eat first before we find Rin-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking myself to continue this as well as Netsujou SERENADE and The Prince of Song Battles, so please look out for more updates!


	9. breakfast

—-

Back to the cafeteria they went (Syo took a detour to change into proper clothes, telling them he’d join them later), Tokiya taking charge of his laptop this time round. The girls crowding around them earlier had left, leaving the place empty save for the random students buying back food to their dorms. Otoya flitted over to his favourite vendor to order his usual breakfast food, while the other boys picked a table tucked away in the corner of the cafeteria, in case the S Class boys suddenly shifted back into cats.

"Tokiya~ I got some food for you," Otoya grinned, carrying over a tray with two servings of buttered toast with jam. "We were supposed to have breakfast together, right?"

"Aahn, Icchi, you lucky dog, getting your breakfast served by your future wife," Ren teased and nudged Tokiya’s side, earning him a glare from said teen while Natsuki and Otoya laughed softly. "Hijirikawa, my dear wife, get me breakfast too, I’m starving."

Masato huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re a grown man, Jinguuji,” he said and stood up. “Get your own food, and I’m not your wife so don’t you dare call me that.” He left the table with another huff, Natsuki shaking his head and following right behind him.

Syo appeared a while later, plopping onto the seat next to Otoya and stealing a piece of toast off his plate. “So, anything I missed?”

"Other than the fact that Ren proclaimed himself as Hijirikawa-san’s ‘husband’, nothing much," Tokiya replied softly, leaving out the part about Otoya being his ‘wife’.

"Huh. Natsuki and Hijirikawa?"

"Buying breakfast," Otoya pointed out, just as the two mentioned returned with their own trays of food. "Welcome back guys- waaah, Syo, Tokiya!"

No sooner had Otoya spoken, Syo and Tokiya glowed pink and indigo respectively, and Mikan and Tokki took their place. A few seconds later Ren joined them, Shiro flicking his tail after the orange glow faded.

Masato glanced at his watch, mentally calculating the time lapse in between. “An hour thereabouts,” he stated, shaking his head as he settled down on Ren’s vacated chair, Shiro meowing his displeasure and sneaking onto Masato’s lap instead. “Ren, no, you’ll get fur all over my clothes. Get off, you fat lump of fur.”

Mewling plaintively, Shiro stubbornly kept his place on Masato’s lap, even after the teen’s insistent nudging. An attempt to physically extract the white-and-gold ball of fluff off his lap ended up with claws digging into Masato’s thighs; Otoya and Natsuki had to intervene before Masato could strangle the cat, and the blue-haired teen resigned to having Shiro take (temporary) residence on his lap while he ate his breakfast.

Mikan and Tokki were considerably well-behaved compared to Shiro, or perhaps Natsuki and Otoya simply had a higher tolerance for their respective roommates. Tokki was quietly eating the bits of toast Otoya fed him, while Mikan swatted at Natsuki when the latter tried to pet him, only giving in when Natsuki scratched him right behind the ears and offered some of his food.

Breakfast was a quiet affair after the transformation and the slight scuffle between Masato and Shiro. A few students, mostly girls, came in and cooed over the cats, but thankfully none of them stuck around long enough, leaving the boys to finish their food quickly before they decided to move to their next destination - Ringo’s office.


End file.
